


Ch.23

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [25]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 3





	Ch.23

1

踏出演唱会会场时已经超过凌晨两点，因为这里离宿舍远，也顾及边伯贤的身体状况，成员们决定在附近饭店住一晚，明早再回去

去饭店的只有两辆车，平常都是四个四个坐的，偏今天几个孩子闹腾着，硬是六个人挤一台加上经纪人后十分拥挤的保母车，留下另一台给朴灿烈和边伯贤独自搭乘

边伯贤还来不及抗议半句，载满成员和经纪人车便扬长而去，只喷他一脸的灰和沙

“…”

让他俩一车就算了，好歹留个经纪人哥哥给开车吧！边伯贤一阵无语问苍天

“你坐副驾吧，我来开。”朴灿烈豪不在意的拉着边伯贤到车边给他开了车门，边伯贤听话地钻进去，看着那人自己绕到另一边坐上驾驶座

“你如果累了就换我开。”

Alpha笑着发动引擎，“你脚都那样了怎么开，这里离饭店也就两条街，没事。”

“我的脚才没怎样，是你们太大惊小怪了。”边伯贤小声嘟囔着

当时摔那下应该只是震到神经，再加上身体状况实在不好才会如此疼痛，后来也就脚踝看著有些肿，偏朴灿烈把他当骨折似的对待，一想到刚才安可舞台上，玩开了的金钟仁不小心踩了一下自己的脚尖就惹来朴灿烈一顿用眼睛骂人，边伯贤就忍不住想笑

“笑什么？”

“没。”边伯贤不理他，打开车窗探出头吹风

Alpah撇撇嘴，单手打方向盘转弯一面唠叨着别把头伸出去很危险，换来边伯贤一句啰嗦，一来一往间，车子驶进了饭店的地下室

穿着灰色大衣的经纪人站在电梯口和他们碰头，带着两人上到房间的楼层，在一间房前停下来转头对边伯贤说，“家庭医生来了，你先进去给看看吧。”

“内哥。”

“内哥。”

边伯贤和经纪人同时回头看像那个反应太过自然的人，朴灿烈挑眉，有些太理所当然，“我一起进去。”

“灿烈不用跟着没关系，时间不早了，先去休息吧。”经纪人一头雾水，不过也知道他俩感情好，自然不觉得特别奇怪，“待会儿再给你们讲伯贤什么状况。”

“就是，你进去能干嘛？回你房间去。”边伯贤挥挥手，一面用眼神示意对方别在这瞎搅和

好不容易劝走那哼唧唧要跟着的人，经纪人陪着边伯贤进房间，有些年纪的家庭医生给边伯贤坐了一系列检查后，低头在桌上的便签上振笔疾书，先给他打了一针，又开了一个月的药，交代经纪人下个月还得找他来复诊，然后转头朝向边伯贤拉长了慈祥的脸

“你的信息速天生浓，吃高浓度抑制剂会要命的，我上次不是交代珉锡xi告诉你了吗？”

边伯贤尴尬地搔搔头，“内…可是、那个…今天是演唱会...”

“演唱会就能随便吃药吗？你们这些孩子，怎么都说不听...”老医生看上去是满满的头痛，这些艺人总是这样，为了粉丝和演出简直不要命

“对、对不起...”

经纪人同情地看了边伯贤一眼，虽说他受了伤又整天都在道歉有些可怜，但某种程度上也算是自作自受，于是便借口出去倒水给边伯贤吃药，留下孩子一个人缩着肩膀给医生骂

老医生骂完后，又检查了边伯贤的右脚，说只是轻微扭到而已，这几天安分点再擦药冰敷就会好了。边伯贤温顺地道了谢，偏头看看经济人还没回来，便悄悄开口，“医生nim，我能请问下吗。”

“嗯？”

“我的信息素的问题…如果身边有个Alpha、会改善吗？”

医生点点头，“有一个Alpha伴侣自然比吃药好。”

“不、那个，如果不是伴侣的话...”边伯贤结结巴巴的解释，手顿在半空中要比划也不是、不比划也不是

老医生写字的动作顿了顿，抬眼朝边伯贤看了一眼，“如果对象是没有进行标记的Alpha，还是要配合吃药，而且可能需要频繁一些。”

“频繁一些？”

“性行为。”

边伯贤立马意识到自己问了句废话，但医生似乎把他的表情解读成困惑的反应，一脸慈祥的补充说明，“重点在于摄取带有Alpha的体液来中和你体内的信息素结合，虽然接吻也行，但还是吞食Alpha的精液效果最好，所以才会提到性行为，因为过程中会同时进行这两件事嘛。”

“啊...那个...内...”

毕竟是站在医学角度解说，总觉得在一脸坦然的医生面前害羞的自己想法太龌龊，但又实在忍不住要害羞，只能红着脸猛点头

“如果对象是非伴侣的Alpha，能够一天一次还是最理想的，不过考虑到你们的职业，目前还是以吃药为主，只要有性行为当天就不必吃药。”医生还继续叮咛个不停，边伯贤也只好继续猛点头，直到医生终于说完了，才弱弱地开口

“那个...医生nim，不好意思，我还想问您件事。”

*

边伯贤回到房间时一个人都不在，不知都去哪了，他把自己砸在坐在床上，把今天发生的事在脑中理了一遍，想笑笑不出来，知道该做什么，又不是那么确定。犹豫了半天，重重叹口气，起身往门外走去

矽胶制的旅馆拖鞋踩在厚绒地毯上，发出略闷的啪嗒啪嗒声响。金俊勉的房间出门转弯就到了，站在门前犹豫了会儿，轻敲了两下，正准备打开的时候，突然有人从背后叫他

“伯贤？”

边伯贤闻声转头去看，却一时收不住推门的动作，不想门却正好也被拉开，磅地一声闷哼，门往里面撞上了什么又反弹回来嗑在边伯贤头上，他一时站不稳，往后跌进了温暖的怀抱。朴灿烈把人扶起来，愣愣地看着房内的两人，“珉锡哥、俊勉哥？”

“啊、抱歉，我没想到你们正好也要开门...”金珉锡甩甩被撞红了的手，金俊勉则站在后头，似乎被撞了鼻子，还没来得及说什么，一旁浴室的门忽然也开了，差点又没往金俊勉身上招呼

“珉锡哥！怎么了？”

金钟大一丝不挂的跑出来，身上还挂着水珠，大概是听见金珉锡的声音，洗了一半澡便着急的衣服也没来得及穿上，看见他那副样子，在场的人顿时都傻了眼

“金、金钟大！你好歹穿条内裤吧！”金珉锡红着脸用力拍了一掌那人光裸的背

“都是自己人嘛有什么关系～”

边伯贤刚站稳就被吓得差点跌回去，捂着眼睛大骂，“就是！就那尺寸少拿出来辣人眼睛！”

“呀呀呀边伯贤你这话就过分了——”金钟大立马拉长了脸反驳

“行了，就Omega来说这尺寸能用了。”

“朴灿烈你少来添乱！”

“吵死了！都给我闭嘴穿好衣服！！！”

一阵混乱结束后，金钟大终于换好了睡衣，和金珉锡挤一张单人沙发，金俊勉抱着手坐在他们旁边，边伯贤和朴灿烈各拉了张凳子坐在对面

“...”

“...”

“...”

分明都是有话要说的，却谁也不肯先松口，金珉锡左右看看，无奈地开口打破僵局，“伯贤啊，身上还会不舒服吗？医生看完了怎么说？”

“那个、医生nim给开了药，说一个月之后复诊。”边伯贤歪头想了想，“然后脚只是小扭伤，冰敷擦药就会好。”

“那就好。你啊，以后小心点，老是这么风风火火的，大家都很担心你。”金珉锡伸手拍拍弟弟的脑袋，一面用眼神示意金俊勉的方向，边伯贤会意的眨眨眼，一脸诚恳的转向小队长

“对不起...今天让经纪人和哥哥们操心了。”

“你也知道让我们操心了？”小队长身上隐隐散发着烟草味，有些疲惫地皱眉

“我...”

“他当然知道，”金珉锡温和的声音截断了又有争执趋势的两人，顺着他俩的话接下去，“不过之后有灿烈帮忙看着，他也好收敛收敛了，对吧？”

“内...对！没错，请交给我吧！”

虽然是突然被点名，朴灿烈倒也即时反应过来，有些讨好地冲金俊勉傻笑，“以后我会好好照顾伯贤，也会注意分寸，不会再让哥们不放心了。”

知道这哥吃软不吃硬，边伯贤见金俊勉的脸色稍缓，便悄悄挪到他边上拉着他的手臂，认真地望着金俊勉

“俊勉哥，我知道你总是担心我们，谢谢你。我跟你保证，以后再也不会发生像今天这样的事了。”

“...”

金俊勉沉默了阵，叹口气瞟了边伯贤一眼，“...一会儿给我去跟经纪人哥道歉，哥为你们也没少跑腿。”

“内！”

这样也算得了首肯，边伯贤一下子扫了脸上的不安，巴着小队长直蹭，“谢谢哥——”

“呀、少黏着我，怪热的。”

把黏人的弟弟从手臂上撕下来，另一个大号的弟弟就跟着黏上来，活像两条哈巴儿狗，金俊勉不乐意的皱起脸

“哥放心，我会好好跟伯贤在一起的～”

“谁问你这个了。”

“哥不祝福我们？”

“你们爱幸福不幸福还得我负责？”

“这哥心眼真小。”

“啊、呀呀，都这样了，今晚喝酒庆祝一下吧！朴灿烈边伯贤你们俩请客！”

一旁还躺着的金钟大忽然来了兴致，站在床上嚷嚷，朴灿烈也不服输，带上边伯贤站到椅子上回击，房里一时吵得翻了天。金俊勉望着他们打打闹闹的样子，头疼地揉着太阳穴小声嘟囔，“他们真的有在反省吗...”

“好啦，没事，他们知道分寸的。”

“说到底还不是哥宠出来的。”金俊勉斜睨了大哥一眼

“...我看你也不差。”金珉锡轻笑道。毕竟金俊勉也不是真的反对他们俩，只是气他们不分场合而已，看着两个弟弟心意相通进而成为伴侣，说不开心是不可能的

“哼...”

金俊勉不以为然的别过头，忽然又想起了什么，有些别扭地拉了下金珉锡的衣服

“嗯？”

金珉锡耳边正充满金钟大兴奋的叫嚷，金珉锡有些受不了的稍微推开自家Omega，吵闹声让他几乎听不见金俊勉说的什么

“...下午、冲哥发脾气，对不起。”

金珉锡一愣，再转过头，金俊勉已经逃得远远的换衣服去了，浑然一副与自己无关的样子。金珉锡笑着摇摇头，也不揭穿他

果然他的弟弟们都是善良的好孩子呢

tbc


End file.
